Sugar and Spice
by HMS Siren
Summary: "He is cracked black pepper, spicy and sharp. He has a pungent aroma that energizes the room and burns the tongue but in a mildly pleasing way. You can taste the pine and the nuttiness and sometimes something fruity when he sulks. It's out of routine but it's still entirely him." [Aesthetic poetry drabbles that came out of nowhere. Can't explain. It's good for the soul though.]
1. Pepper

**A/N:**

 **Hails: I really have no explanation. I was just looking for some random fun via poetry and I began to wonder what each of the characters would be if they were spices/herbs and what not. So have this.**

* * *

Rin is cracked black pepper, spicy and sharp. He has a pungent aroma that energizes the room and burns the tongue but in a mildly pleasing way. He adds a bit of decoration to everyday life, just speckled black dots.

So simple yet containing so much impact.

He's not as crazy or "out there" as some make him out to be. His name is as cutting as his flavor and it's a scrub that sands down the soul. You can taste the pine and the nuttiness and sometimes something fruity when he sulks. It's out of routine but it's still entirely him. Unchanging and sturdy, hard to bite down on, and overwhelming when he's filled to the brim with a passionate rage. And you choke and you can't breathe or swallow and there are tears in your eyes.

Rin is cracked black pepper.


	2. Salt

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Yukio is an absolute edge master, I swear.**

* * *

Yukio is salt, sea salt, bitter but flavorful and completely superstitious. You can't place a scent because he's all of it combined into something you can't read. He accents everything wonderfully and hardly ever fails to make things better.

But he still burns. He doesn't burn the same way pepper does but he burns nonetheless. He can't be taken whole or like a majority spill and he will leave everyone he's ever touched with regrets trailing behind. And once you've had enough of him, you never forget him. You'll taste him like blood in your mouth when you hear his name and you'll smell the thick haze he leaves when you walk on the places he took you.

He is the reason storms have human names.

Yukio is salt.


	3. Ginger

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Here's the third installment. I liked doing Shiemi's a lot.**

* * *

Shiemi is ginger. Fresh and from the underground, underrated but good. She's best in both sweet situations and savory circumstances and her virgin, minty aftertaste slathers lips and teeth like a tasteful balm. Her flavor ingrains into the mind like needles in a plushy pin cushion and she always leaves you coming back for more.

She has her secrets and her icy-heat and you have to peel away the thin exterior to get her full potential.

She's also a palate cleanser, neutral and easy on the taste buds. She rubs and clears your mouth of the most recent disaster and prepares you for the next because you never know what's coming. But she's trusty and loyal and a breath of fresh air that never lets you down.

Shiemi is ginger.


	4. Cinnamon

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Izumo's has got to be favorite by far.**

* * *

Izumo is cinnamon, spicy _and_ sweet. Like salt, you can't take all of her in raw because she'll leave you with an acrid taste and a charred throat and stinging eyes. She's best when mingling with everything else, especially sugar, a nearly nameless girl that no one remembers until you taste her again.

You can wear her down with any recipe, drinks and dishes and desserts and garnish. She's elegant but fiery, like a spiraling, dancing blaze. She pops like a firecracker with a short fuse. You are best left not challenging her but befriending her. She is prickly and hard to get used to but once you find what suits her best, she's a candied sweet unbeat by anything else.

Izumo is cinnamon.


	5. Basil

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Blep. I gotta be honest, I had a hard time with Ryuji's.**

* * *

Ryūji is basil. He seems rough and foreign and he's criticized by all who meet him—don't lie, you did it too. But once you've gazed deep into his core you discover that he's got every flavor under the sun.

He's sweet like brotherly compassion, aromatic like the spice cupboard in a bustling kitchen. He is savory like a family you've never had, peppery like a clogged windpipe full of pepper after harsh words. He's contradictory at every angle and somedays you'll never understand him. He's rough to the texture and hard to chew but when you're past that, he becomes a fabulous blend of everything. He's essential to the best meals, the ones that remind you what's truly important, like happiness and meditated balance and abstinence from the bad.

Ryūji is basil.


	6. Paprika

**A/N:**

 **Hails: _Wow. Did I write something pleasant concerning Renzo? Not angst? What timeline is this?_**

* * *

Renzō is paprika. All for show and no flavor. He makes things look good, he's a distraction, a pleasant facade that decorates the tops of all the pretty little treats.

But don't let that fool you. Deep in the bottle, you'll find he's made of ardent red capsicums, bell peppers and sweet peppers with dashes of chilis and cayennes. His eyes are not the windows to his soul because he's a liar. On the outside he's nothing but on the inside he's everything and you'll never know until he shows his truest colors and they are much darker than you formerly believed and he leaves a stain on your heart that can never be washed away.

He is deceptively spicy.

Renzō is paprika.


	7. Nutmeg

**A/N:**

 **Hails: OwO Final chapter. Koneko's a sweetheart, I promise.**

* * *

Konekomaru is nutmeg. He's part of a group and you can't really picture him without them. He takes starch and makes it bearable, holds back the cavalry until he arrives.

You place him with sweet things like eggnog and french toast, he's reminiscent of warm blankets and holiday cheer and furry little animals that snuggle up in front of the warm fireplace. And his flavor is so distinct and unmistakeable you'd stagger that you somehow missed him. Believe this, you _will_ miss him. He's hidden away in a blending, ever-evolving multitude. He's sneaky and quiet and you'll never realize until he blows up.

When he's right in front of you. And it's too late.

Konekomaru is nutmeg.


End file.
